Tight Jeans
by Silvertoungue-Prongs
Summary: Chad needs help getting his pants on. Troy/Chad


After practice, the boys hit the showers. Thirteen naked boys went for the warm water, while Chad sat on the bench in the locker room and grabbed his bag.

"Skippin the shower today?" asked Troy, who had just gotten to the locker room after staying to talk with coach in the gym.

"Ya," replied Chad as he pulled off his practice shorts, leaving him in only his boxers. "Got to get home. Lots of homework. And we've got our game this weekend, so I can't even leave 'til later."

"Alright, catch ya later!" Troy didn't leave though. He was watching Chad try to pull on his jeans, which were way too tight in his opinion.

"Uh, Can you give me a hand?" asked Chad, looking at Troy.

"Sure" Troy laughed. Chad stood on the bench and Troy held the jeans. Chad slipped one leg in, but only made it to the knee before his foot stopped.

"It's stuck!" he groaned. This made Troy laugh. With a lot of effort, the two boys managed get Chad his leg back, but it still left him pantless.

"How'd you get them on before?" asked Troy.

"I don't know. They just slid on."

"Well maybe you should try wearing normal sized pants sometime."

"Shut up!" said Chad. Troy thought it was a little funny that Chad was standing on top of a bench in the middle of the locker room, wearing only his boxers. Though his underwear was not tight, you could roughly see the shape and size of his dick. Not that Troy was looking.

They thought for a second before Troy suggested that he stand behind Chad and help pull them on. Chad agreed and Troy positioned himself behind Chad with his arms wrapped around his legs, holding the jeans in front. He was at the right level so that his bare chest was nearly touching Chad's ass. As Chad tried a second time to slip his leg in, he stumbled backward and was caught by troy's hands grabbing onto his ass cheeks. Both boys felt a little awkward.

"Well that didn't work." Said Chad, blushing a little. "What now?"

"Dude, I think they don't fit because of your boxers."

Chad looked at him.

"I'm just sayin" said troy in defence.

Chad sighed. "Alright." He stepped down off the bench. Facing the wall, he slipped off his boxers, exposing his ass to Troy. "They better fit!"

Troy walked over to him with the jeans. He repositioned himself behind Chad with the jeans in front of them. Chad lifted one leg, but couldn't get his leg into them. "This isn't going to work."

"Fine," Troy backed up and Chad turned around. I'll just hold them in front of you, and you can step into them.

"Alright." agreed Chad. Troy got on his knees in front of Chad. He almost wished he didn't notice the growing dick that was inches away from his face. Troy couldn't help but enjoy the view a little bit. Seeing Chad's muscled legs, then hanging between them, his ball sac. Looking even further up, his growing cock, and above that his six pack, followed by nicely shaped pecs. Chad's nipples were also beginning to get hard.

Chad was slightly embarrassed at the sudden appearance of his hard on. But felt a little better, when looking down, noticed that Troy's nipples were getting hard and his eyes were not even trying to look away from Chad's body.

Chad reached his leg into the jeans and they reluctantly slid all the way on, after proceeding with the other leg, the boys encountered another problem. The pants wouldn't fit over Chad's hard on. Chad stood there, shirtless, with his pants on and the zipper down completely showing off his 8 inch, hard, chocolate brown cock.

Troy stood up, not knowing what to do. And they could hear the boys ending their showers.

"Oh god!" Chad groaned. "This will be good. They'll all come back and I'll be here like this."

"Well can't you just deal with your boner really fast?" Troy offered.

"Not that fast." Chad responded. "The only time I would ever go that quick was if I was getting head"

Troy and Chad just looked at each other. And there was silence. Troy raised his eyebrows. Chad shrugged.

"Strictly for these circumstances." Troy said.

Chad gulped and nodded. Troy walked toward him and got down on his knees again. This time a little shaky and nervous. He swallowed, and Chad closed his eyes. Troy peeled back the denim and without putting anymore thought into it, before he changed his mind, he wrapped his lips around Chad's length. It felt weird for both boys. But Troy knew the point of this was to be fast, so he quickly began to move his head up and down on Chad's cock.

"Ah!" Chad gave a small cry and a few other sounds of pleasure as Troy sucked his dick. He tensed a little as Troy placed his hands on Chad's ass and began going farther down his length.

Troy wanted so badly to rip off his own towel and stroke his own aching cock, but he could hear the showers turning off. He knew Chad was close when he could feel his butt tighten and heard Chad inhale sharply. Before he could even get his lips off the throbbing member, Chad let out a stream of cum. It coated the inside of Troy's mouth and got all over his lips as he pulled off.

"Sorry man," Chad looked at him as he stood up.

Troy just wiped the cum off his lips with his towel and made a disgusted face as he swallowed what was left in his mouth. Chad zipped up the jeans and just as he did so, the other boys walked in, laughing and talking as usual. Troy waved to Chad and Chad waved back. He slipped out and covered his boner as he knew he could get rid of it in the shower, as it would just be him.


End file.
